


Bleeding Love

by MagicHappenx



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Blood, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Feels and feels, Friendship, Guns, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, Love, M/M, Malec, Military, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Phobia, Sad, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Soldiers, fight, it's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHappenx/pseuds/MagicHappenx
Summary: Magnus has fear of sound specifically thunderstorms, bullets and cannon balls but what happens when he is forced to join military? how will he survive that?Of course Certain Blue eye boy will help himBut what happens when there is a sudden attack?Will they survive?Or will their love shatter?





	Bleeding Love

_A little boy no more than 5 Years old wrapped himself around his mother hiding his face on her chest trying to conceal himself as the thunderstorms burst in the far off sky. The boy tightly pressed his ears trying to block the storming notices which was making him feel uncomfortable. Shaking, trembling he pressed his small body with too much force on his mother's as she gently swing him kissing his forehead trying to calm her son._

_"Honey it's just a thunderstorm" His mother gently whispered and the boy shook his head frantically, it wasn't just a storm, the sounds were making him feel dizzy, it was hurting his head and making his skin shiver and his heart race. He was terrified._

_"Alright come here I'll sing you a lullaby" His mother spoke and soon his mothers soothing voice rang in his ears making him forget the world around him._

_He wasn't weak no, he just had his own fears. Fear of sound. The boy would get terrified even if there is a loud noise far away, or when his father would watch military programs, the noises of gunshots and cannon balls make him dizzy. Every time he heard them the boy would ran to his room, hide under his pillow trying to block them, or Stand their shaking madly until his mother comfort him and take him away from the source of noise._

_He had fear of sounds, and it terrifies him._  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus bane stood in his little kitchen shaking his head rapidly, no way this wasn't happening, How could this happen? How could his parents allow this?

18 years old boy was given a letter from their government, in that letter it was stated that Magnus Bane, son of Asmodues Bane and Josephine Bane has been selected by the government to join the military force in aid to serve their country.

The country they live in has this rule, every year two boys of 18 years from each district is selected to be trained as soldiers, when passed they are selected as a military soldier who then fought battles. The selectors however had no choice but to obey,

When one particular morning a soldier dressed in his brilliant uniform came to their house with letter in their hand, Magnus life crumbled.

"Mom I can't do this" Magnus cried.

"Honey I don't know" His mother whispered a hand on her mouth, aware that they stand no chance, the battle was already lost.

"Mom you do know I have fear of sounds, I can't do this" Magnus spoke and she looked at him sadly.

"Please, don't take him away from us. My baby can't do this" His mother begged the stiffed soldier standing in their kitchen as well.

"I am sorry ma'am, but there's nothing I can do in this matter, Magnus is selected and he had no choice but to come with us, you have nothing to worry about, you will be trained by professional soldiers" The officer spoke and Magnus shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, you can't force me" Magnus snapped.

"I'm afraid I can and if you don't we'll have to take your younger brother Raphael" the officer spoke and Magnus stilled.

Raphael was Magnus younger brother who was 13 years older, He was the most important person to Magnus, and he could die for him.

"Don't you dare" Magnus threatened.

"Sir we don't have time for this, kindly pack your belongings, we are leaving" The officer spoke and Magnus sigh before he stormed out of the kitchen going towards his room tears falling from his eyes.

He can't do this.

How could he go through that, the sound, the noises?

Instantly the door to his room opened and in came His mom followed by scared looking Raphael. His mother immediately embraced him as his body shook with sobs.

"Magnus baby I am so sorry" She apologized and Magnus shook his head, wiping his tears aware of his brother's intense gaze.

"You can't do anything about this mom" Magnus spoke and hugged her tightly.

"Just take care of yourself and Raphael okay?" Mangos spoke and his mother nodded crying, he gently wiped her tears before hugging Raphael who instantly started crying.

"Shh, its all going to be okay bud, I'll be back In few days okay" Magnus assured him while his insides were screaming.

"Magnus, I can go" Raphael spoke and Magnus shook his head.

"Silly boy I got this, beside you know I suck, I'll be back in few days" Magnus lied trying to assure Raphael who chuckled hugging his brother tightly.

"Take care of yourself and don't trouble mom too much" Magnus spoke and Raphael promised, just like that Magnus packed his suit case and with heavy heart and watery eyes went along the officer scared for his fate.  
.  
.  
.  
True to their words there was a professional soldier's waiting to greet the young ones. Magnus could see many scared faces and many thrilled one, many excited one and many proud one, each boy that came here held his own story.

They were brought far away from their house in a camp, each boy was assigned a separate tent in which their necessary belongings sat, a little far from their tents were washrooms and on the far edge was the place where they would practice. They were so going to live like soldiers.

Sighing Magnus moved his gaze along the terrified boys waiting anxiously for any news. He sat in the ground with two boys surrounding him. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"So what's your name?" Magnus asked to the boy sitting in his right with black hairs, the boy looked Magnus and smiled brightly.

"Simon, Simon lewis" he introduced himself and Magnus smiled back, he needed friend if he wanted to survive this.

"Hello Simon, I am Magnus Bane" Magnus introduced back extending his hand smiling as He shake it.

"So, are you excited?" Magnus asked and Simon shook his head.

"Honestly, I had no idea what I feel, you tell, are you excited?" Simon asked and Magnus laughed.

"Who could ever be excited, I am not" Magnus spoke and Simon chuckled.

"Well I am very excited" The boy sitting on Magnus left spoke, Magnus looked at him as if he was insane.

"Ragnor fell" The boy extended his hand and Magnus shook it before Simon did.

"I always wanted to be a soldier, this is really excited for me" Ragnor spoke and Magnus exhale surprised. Don't get him wrong he respected them, how they endanger their life to save millions of others, how they risk everything. Magnus himself wanted to do something for his country, and if he didn't had this fear he might have been happy but the fear was holding him back.

"that's crazy" Simon voiced his thoughts and Magnus nodded, before Ragnor could reply the soldiers came gesturing all of them to stand up in respect.

"For all our young fellows, we are honored to have you here, welcome to your new home for a while. You will be provided with all the necessities, all the weapons you need and the food for your health and these young soldiers will be training you" The general officer pointed at the soldiers standing stiff behind him breathing stiffly which made Magnus feel weird, he was hating them. He hated them all for putting him in this situation.

"Gentlemen introduce yourself to our new fellows" The officer spoke before he smiled and went away followed by two guards. The remaining soldiers came forwards and introduced themselves, Magnus only caught few name, As Jace, Sebastian, Raj. His eyes met one particular soldier who was long with beautiful blue eyes and black hairs. He smiled at Magnus who immediately gulped before looking away, the boy later introduced himself as Alexander.

Each soldier was assigned a boy to securely take them to their tents and make sure everything they needed was there, Magnus gulped when Alexander came towards him smiling brightly.

"You are Magnus right?" Alexander asked and Magnus nodded not saying a word, Alec smiled before guiding him towards his tent which was closer to Alec's own. Magnus went inside and found his suit case neatly placed there and a comfortable bed arranged.

"Anything you need?" Alexander asked and Magnus shook his head.

"Like you care" Magnus spoke incoherently and Alec frowned.

"You said something?" Alec asked and Magnus sigh glaring at him.

"No" He simply spoke before going inside his tent leaving Stunned Alec standing there, he hated this, he hated all this. He was scared he just needed his mother.

Magnus lay on his bed as tears fell from his eyes, tomorrow was going to be a disaster.  
.  
.  
Magnus was right when he said the morning will be a disaster, they were woken up at 5 a.m and after breakfast they went for exercise which was exhausting, after almost one hour Magnus and Simon sat together on the ground sweaty.

"Damn that was hell" Simon spoke.

"This whole thing is hell" Magnus complained lying down on the grass taking deep breaths. They sat there for a while until they were called again this time for stunts. Magnus stood their awkwardly as his trainer which was Alec again did the stupid things with leg making Magnus sweaty, Damn that boy was hot. Magnus shook his head trying to focus.

"Alright place your right foot on that mark" Alec instructed pointing at one of the three marks on the floor, Magnus did as he was told.

"And your left foot at the mark in your back" Alec spoke and Magnus did unstable, Alec sigh before going towards Magnus and gently placing his hands on Magnus waist making him jump.

"What the hell?" Magnus asked his heart beat fast.

"Guiding you" Alec stuttered embarrassed.

"You don't have to, I can do this" Magnus spatted and Alec rolled his eyes trying to stay calm.

"I can see that clearly" Alec spatted back.

"I don't need any of this bullshit, just because you guys are soldiers does not mean everyone has to" Magnus yelled before he brush Alec's hand and ran towards his tent. Alec stood there stunned and sad, obviously from the moment he saw Magnus he knew he didn't wanted to be here and he felt bad, he himself hated this law. None of the boy should so something he didn't desired.

Alec sigh before sitting down, he didn't went after Magnus because he understood he needed time to adjust. He was mad. He looked across and saw Jace training his boy. He saw Aldertree and Valentine practicing their aims with guns, bullet after bullets escaping from their guns their sound echoing around..  
.  
.  
Magnus was trembling tears were flowing out of his eyes as he heard gunshots immediately his heart beat increased and his head started to hurt, his vision blurred with the amount of tears flowing out of his eyes as he tried to conceal himself hugging his knees closer to his chest, he sat in his tent shaking madly, sobs escaped his mouth as more bullets were fired making his skin shiver.

His breaths started increasing and he felt like he would faint, he was panicking. He didn't know what to do, in home whenever he had panicked attack his mother would hug him but now here.

"Mom" Magnus cried hugging himself closer burying his face in his knees his hands presses tightly on his ears trying to block the noises.

He couldn't do this. He wasn't strong for this, his fear was consuming him, he felt like he was drowning unable to breath, his face felt hot and his head light, just as he felt like he would faint someone held his shoulders shaking him frantically bringing him back. As he sensed the presence he opened his eyes to see Alec's concern face looking down at him, Magnus wanted to push the boy for dragging him in this situation and at the same time he wanted to hug him and hide himself from all this.

"Magnus, hey listen to me, come back to me" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head which slowly but cautiously Alec cupped trying to stop him.

"Look at me, take deep breaths you are okay" Alec spoke, Magnus looked at Alec's eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm himself and steady his breathing. After a while Magnus calmed down as he looked at Alec who was frowning bit was still concern.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, Magnus only nodded embarrassed.

"What happened?" Alec asked, Magnus eyes widened as he tried to stay calm, what was he suppose to say? that he was afraid of the sounds? Alec will think he was stupid.

"Please leave me alone" Magnus spoke and Alec frowned.

"But---" Alec spoke.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" Magnus yelled tears falling as his hands tremble. Alec stood there for a minute before nodding.

"I'll give you a day off" Alec spoke but Magnus didn't acknowledged him. Alec sigh before moving outside, his heart broke as he saw Magnus curling up on himself lying on his bed as his body shook with sobs.

Alec wanted to go there and hug him, he wanted to comfort the boy. He had seen many people like this but never felt the urge to comfort them as badly as he felt right Now. He wanted to help Magnus. Closing his eyes for a minute he stood there listening to his heart broken sobs before moving away.

He went to sit beside Jace who was the closest to him, Alec knew how this all felt, he himself had gone through the same thing but only difference between him and Magnus was that he wanted this and Magnus didn't.

Alec remember how he was also so afraid and had a lot of hard time when he came here but he had Jace with him, who helped him. Maybe if Alec could be there for Magnus, if he could help Magnus he would be okay.

"How was the training?" Jace asked and Alec sigh.

"It was good" Alec lied.

"They did pretty well, I'm glad they are enjoying this" Jace spoke and Alec sigh looking towards Magnus tent. Not all of them was enjoying this.

"Hey you okay?" Jace asked, Alec nodded.

"Yeah, its just Magnus he doesn't seem like he enjoy this" Alec spoke and Jace frowned,

"Give him time, its new for them" Jace spoke.

"You remember how we felt, its the same thing, It will be okay" Jace assured him.

"Yeah hopefully" Alec spoke.

"Go get some sleep, we had tiring day" Jace spoke before he stood up, Alec sat there for a while before he walked towards his tent which was few feet's away from Magnus, he was glad about that. He felt this need to be close to Magnus.

Alec carefully peeked through Magnus tent sighing with relief as he saw him sleeping peacefully, smiling Alec sent towards his own tent before lying down.  
.  
.  
When Alec first heard whimpers he thought he was dreaming but as they got a bit louder he realized he wasn't dreaming they were coming from outside. Alert, he took his gun with him as he cautiously moved outside looking around haphazardly but he found no source for those whimpers, frowning he was about to went inside when another whimper came this time more louder and clearer, it was coming from Magnus tent.

Frowning and worried Alec took small steps towards Magnus tent before finally peeking inside his heart hammering, the sight made him drop to his knees.

Magnus was trashing on his bed, sweats pouring out of his face and hands, whimpers escaping out of his mouth as his brows frown painfully.

He was having a nightmare.

Alec knew it very well, he himself had many after their battle when he lost so many of his closet friends. He felt bad poor Magnus he definitely needed help, how could Alec leave him like this?

Beside there was something about the boy which attracted Alec from the first sight, maybe his eyes?.

Alec slowly went towards him before bending down, he gently held his shoulders and shook him trying to wake him up.

"Magnus wake up" Alec spoke not loud but enough for Magnus to hear. Magnus face showed a painful expression as he whimpered breaking Alec's heart.

"Magnus, please wake up" Alec spoke desperately. Magnus whimpered again as he shook his head frantically tears escaping his eyes. Alec shook him hardly and Magnus eyes snapped opened before settling on Alec, he immediately pushed him away hugging himself closer as Alec fell down. It took Alec by surprise but he composed himself before looking at Magnus vulnerable state.

"Magnus listen to me" Alec whispered going towards Magnus who backed away.

"No don't come near me, leave me alone please" Magnus sobbed his hands trembling.

"Magnus please, I want to help you" Alec spoke and Magnus laughed bitterly, his laugh piercing Alec's heart.

Why he care so much about Magnus?

Why he felt all this things towards Magnus?

And in a single day? How?

"HELP? LIKE HELL YOU CARE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU GUYS THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE SOLDIERS EVERY ONE WANTS TO BE, IF YOU DIDN'T HAD THIS STUPID RULE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS I AM TRAPPED HERE, I FEET LIKE I CANT BREATH" Magnus yelled his tears falling, Alec's heart clenched as the words hit him, it wasn't his fault, he himself hated this stupid policy. He needed Magnus to understand.

"Magnus, its not my fault i---"

"Just leave me alone please" Magnus begged and Alec sigh once again defeated, he turned around and started walking. As he stood on the opening of his tent he turned around looking at Magnus small body.

"I'm outside if you need me" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded.

"And Magnus, trust me I hate this too. I just want to help you" Alec spoke, Magnus looked at Alec starring at his eyes trying to find some truth in them. Maybe he did?

Alec smiled a little before he went outside leaving Magnus alone.

Wiping his tears angrily Magnus lay there trying to clear his mind from horrid images of his nightmare and terrific sounds, he lay there contemplating whether he should trust Alec or not. He sounds sincere but what does Magnus know about him? Magnus knew if he had to survive all this he needs to trust someone but he was scared to tell them about his fears. He didn't wanted them to look at him as he was some kind of pathetic or weak.

Maybe Alexander won't, groaning Magnus hugged himself tighter as his thoughts went wild, why was he thinking so much of Alec? Why the hell was he even thinking about him?

There was something about the boy Magnus adore or maybe was attracted? He felt like he could trust Alec. After battling with his thoughts for a while he decided to just give it a chance and stood up. Slowly hen went outside of his tent and looked around, Alec was sitting on the ground looking at the starry sky few feet's away from Magnus tent.

Magnus heart swelled, Alec actually stayed there for Magnus, a smile foam on his face as he walked towards Alec, literally hugging himself to conceal his body from cold. Without saying anything he sat with Alec looking at the sky aware of Alec's head shifting towards him, Magnus looked at Alec who had a smile on his face, Magnus felt himself smiling before they both looked up together.

"You know, I don't like this policy myself" Alec spoke, Magnus gulped feeling bad for all those words he said. He looked at Alec who still was looking at the sky.

"Two years ago, I was chosen just like you. The only difference was that I personally wanted to be a soldier but not the way it happened. At that time I was going through some stuff, hard stuff more like depression. And it was almost unbearable for me when I came here, I too had nightmares and all but then someone helped me. Jace did, he realized I was having a hard time and he helped me, I was a bit wary at first but I let him help me. He was the reason I survive that and look at me. Here I am all well" Alec spoke gesturing towards himself, Magnus gulped again feeling so bad for saying all that without knowing what Alec went through.

"Alexander, I--I am so sorry" Magnus whispered and Alec shook his head.

"Don't be, I am over it, Magnus I didn't told you this to pity me or something, I told you this because I want to help you. I want you to know that sometimes you need someone to help you along the path" Alec spoke looking at Magnus, honestly he was surprised he told Magnus, he hadn't told this to anyone except Jace but maybe he was right he wanted to help Magnus and that was only possible of Magnus trust him and for that he needed to tell him. Magnus looked at Alec for a while his heart beating faster then ever as he took on his words.

Alec wanted to help him.

He really did.

Magnus felt something, some sort of feelings, some sort of warmth that he had never felt before. And he liked it.

He didn't knew what to say so he just nodded Smiling as Alec smiled. His smile was gorgeous and Magnus felt himself dwelling on it.

Why was he feeling like this for his trainer?

They sat there for a while looking at the sky together before Alec spoke.

"So wanna go for a little training?" Alec asked and Magnus looked at him.

"Now? But it was suppose to be in morning" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled.

"It is, but I feel like I could train you better alone, so you can feel comfortable" Alec spoke Smiling, Magnus smiled back before nodding slightly. Alec stood up and extended his hand for Magnus to take which he did after few seconds of looking at Alec. Together they walk towards their destination. Alec switched on the bulb illuminating the small training area before looking at Magnus.

"Alright, we'll just go with few simple stunts right now okay?" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded, Alec told him how to stand like before which again was a little difficult for Magnus, he was standing right but his body posture was wrong.

Contemplating whether he should or not, Alec slowly walked towards Magnus and stood in front of him.

"May I?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded, he almost jumped again when he felt Alec hands in his waist but relaxed immediately. His heart beat quickened as he felt Alec guiding his body to a perfect position, his skin tickles as he stood so close to him. Slowly Alec adjusted Magnus posture his own heart beating faster as the warmth of Magnus skin radiated on his fingers. Shaking his head he took a deep breath before reluctantly moving away from Magnus.

"Okay now extend you right hand and punch as hard as you can and pull your left one towards your chest" Alec instructed and Magnus did as he was told before punching the bag in front of him. Surprisingly for Alec he hit pretty hard and after that he continued hitting like a professional boxer. Alec eyes widened as he looked at his body moving with every hit. His heart hammered as he smiled.

"Wow, you are really good at this" Alec commented and Magnus rolled his eyes breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I use to fight a lot with my younger brother Raphael" Magnus punched again satisfied.

"You have siblings?" Alec asked foolishly and Magnus rolled his eyes turning towards him, Alec gulped at his sweaty face covered by his hairs, his palm started sweating.

Magnus was hot goddamn.

"Yeah, don't you?" Magnus asked and Alec smiled.

"Yeah, two, Younger sister Isabelle and younger bother Max" Alec smiled sitting down with Magnus giving him water bottle, Magnus gulped the water down before speaking.

"Do you miss them?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded sadly.

"A lot, sometimes there's this urge for me to see them I can't resist" Alec spoke and Magnus exhale deeply his hand subconsciously went towards Alec squeezing it, Alec looked down at their hands before looking at Magnus who was starring at Alec biting his lips. Alec felt something soothing, he don't know what but with Magnus he felt something different. He sigh before standing up.

"Come on, I'll teach you few tips how to defend yourself and then you should take rest" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded smiling. For hour or two Alec trained Magnus laughing when Magnus would fall down making him laugh too before they went towards their tent, Alec didn't wanted to leave Magnus alone.

"You sure you will be okay?" Alec asked for tenth time and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"For God sakes Alexander, I will be fine. Especially after all the training you made me do, I am exhausted. I'll sleep like sleeping beauty" Magnus joked chuckling on his own joke making Alec laugh.

"Yeah well, then we have to find a prince to wake you up with a kiss" Alec spoke and Magnus smirked.

"Well I wouldn't mind you kissing me" Magnus blurted out before he could stop himself, blush appearing on his cheek as he realized what he said, Alec eyes widened hearing Magnus words as he shifted awkwardly.

"Umm---I---" Alec stuttered and Magnus put his finger on his lips to stop him.

"Its okay, I am sorry" Magnus spoke, Alec smiled with relief.

"I should be going, if you need me I am just a few steps away" Alec spoke pointing at his tent and Magnus nodded before waving him goodnight and going inside with the biggest smile on his face.

He liked Alec.

Alec went towards his tent smiling brightly with proud, he succeeded. Now he will help Magnus and that's the only thing he wanted to do. Alec shook his head as he looked towards Magnus tent once again before going inside his own. smiling.

He liked Magnus, a lot.  
.  
.  
"Hey Magnus, how's it going?" Magnus heard Ragnor voice who was coming towards him.

"Honestly, terrible" Magnus spoke meaning it, he was good at fighting back but he suck at defending himself, every time he tried to dodge he would fall, it was frustrating.

"You grumpy cat, you need to focus" Ragnor spoke and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah tell me about it" Magnus spoke as he sat down taking a water bottle from Ragnor and thanking him.

"Here's the tip, keep your mind clear and then----"

"Ragnor please stop, I don't need more of this" Magnus spoke annoyed and Ragnor sigh.

"Alright alright no need to get moody" Ragnor spoke, a minute later Simon joined them.

"Hey guys" Simon waved sitting down.

"Hey Simon" Magnus greeted.

"Seriously Simon, we don't get to call "Guys" now, its suppose to be "Gentlemen" now" Ragnor spoke and Magnus rolled his eyes, Simon frowned at Ragnor.

"What's gotten into him?" He asked Magnus who shook his head.

"Don't even ask, he's our perfect little soldier already" Magnus smirked making Simon laugh and Ragnor glare at him before laughing.

"So who's training you?" Simon asked Magnus.

"Alexander Lightwood" Magnus spoke blushing a little.

"Wow, that dude is hot" Ragnor spoke and Magnus tried to compose himself.

"Well, Jace Wayland is training me and honestly he is so fucking hot when he fights" Simon spoke dreamily and Ragnor and Magnus smirked.

"Someone's got a crush" They both spoke in union and Simon blushed brushing them away.

Magnus talked to his friends for a while until his eyes met Alec's who was smiling at him, Magnus immediately blushed smiling back before he excused himself from his friends and went towards Alec who smiled more brightly.

"Why are you starring at me Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec blushed.

"I wasn't starring I was just----" Alec tried to excuse and Magnus chuckled.

"You know you can't admit I am pretty hot" Magnus smirked making Alec gulped.

"Stop flirting and let's go" Alec spoke holding his arm and dragging him behind himself.

"You are boring" Magnus rolled his eyes, soon they were standing on their training area. Alec gave Magnus a stick and held one in his own hand for them to practice, Magnus looked at it before looking at Alec.

"Seriously?" Magnus asked and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Well, we are not going to give you swords right away" Alec chuckled as he and Magnus stood parallel to each other.

"Okay remember all the tips I told you, how to attack and defend. I am gonna fight with you and you will fight back okay?" Alec told Magnus who gulped, he was going to fight with Alec. Oh dear lord help him, he was already sweating.

Fate was never on Magnus side, slowly Alec took off his shirt exposing his area above his waist, Magnus gulped and blushed as he ran his eyes on Alec's naked chest aware of his cheeks burning. He was so fucking hot.

How was he suppose to Fight with a body like this?

Alec smirked seeing Magnus starring at his chest blushing.

"I can wear this back" Alec spoke pointing at his shirt.

"NO! I mean its okay if you are comfortable like this, besides I like what I saw" Magnus flirted making Alec shake his head before moving closer to him, Magnus resisted the urge to ran his fingers on Alec chest.

"Alright concentrate" Alec spoke before taking steps away.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Magnus asked and Alec chuckled.

"On the count of three, attack okay?" Alec spoke ignoring his comment and Magnus gulped before nodding, he braced himself as Alec counted and as soon as he said three Magnus gave his best shot advancing towards Alec who immediately blocked the hit with his stick. Chuckling he spin Magnus around who attacked again, Magnus then attack towards Alec foot and Alec again defended him.

"You are doing great Magnus" Alec spoke as he lifted his stick and went towards Magnus, Magnus immediately concealed his face with His own stick blocking Alec's hit.

"That's it, you got it" Alec appreciated proudly and Magnus smiled. Alec then went towards Magnus foot and Magnus stopped his stick with his own spinning it around before he lost his balance falling down, Alec chuckled before attacking him and Magnus again defended himself with his stick, Alec's stick locked with Magnus as he almost fell on top of Magnus starring at the beautiful boy beneath him. Magnus eyes looked up at Alec, he felt himself getting hot because of the closeness between him and Alec. Their breath mingles, the only thing that was separating them was sticks.

Both boys fought the urge to kiss each other, Shaking his head Alec stood up from Magnus extending his hand for him, Magnus hesitantly grabbed his blushing.

"You did great Magnus I am so proud" Alec spoke trying to forget what happened, Magnus smiled looking at him.

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus spoke.

"Go take rest for a while and then we will learn something else" Alec spoke, Magnus sigh nodding before he handed the stick to Alec and went away blushing furiously. What would have happened if he had kissed Alec? Does he like Alec? of course he does why would he feel something like this?. Shaking his head he went inside his tent and laid down his thoughts stuck on Alec and his mind flashing Alec's shirtless picture over again.

Alec shook his head trying to get over his thoughts about Magnus, God he so badly wanted to kiss him. But he couldn't, obviously Magnus wouldn't want to be kissed by his trainer.

But god he wanted him, he wanted to kiss him and that boy was driving him insane.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus tried to compose himself as he stood with Alec for their another session which unfortunately involved guns. Magnus felt his heart rate increasing when he hard a gunshot which Alec fired teaching Magnus how to. But he wasn't listening anything. All he knew was this terrific sound which was making him feel dizzy. Magnus felt his palms getting wet and sweats pour from his face as well. He shook his head as Alec handed him the gun.

"I can't" Magnus managed to whisper, blinking hard to stop the tears from falling.

"Magnus its okay, no one will get hurt. It's just practice remember?" Alec assured him but Magnus shook his head, feeling lightheaded.

"Magnus look at me" Alec spoke and Magnus did.

"Here I'll go for another just see okay?" Alec's spoke, Magnus eyes widened as he immediately shook his head but it was too late. Alec fired a bulled and Magnus heart leapt. A whimper escaping his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. His body shaking.

"Magnus, oh God are you okay?" Alec asked cupping his face, Magnus looked at him his tears falling rapidly as his body tremble badly.

"Magnus, tell me what is it?, are you okay?" Alec asked concern, his heart breaking at the sight of Magnus face.

"I need to leave" Magnus spoke trying to get away but Alec stopped him.

"Magnus, I am not leaving you not in this state, tell me what it is?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head muffled sob escaping his mouth.

"You will think that I am pathetic or weak" Magnus spoke and Alec heart clenched.

"Magnus I would never, never think any of this. there is something bothering you and I want to help" Alec assured him and Magnus cried harder before sitting down as he felt a little dizzy.

"Hey, I got you" Alec spoke squeezing his hand, he gently wiped his tears before hesitantly pulling him in a hug, Magnus stilled for a moment before relaxing in Alec's arms as his warmth engulfed him and his scent sooth him. He took deep breaths on his chest as Alec rubber his back soothingly. After a while he pulled apart calmed.

Alec looked at him making sure he was okay before holding his hand.

"Tell me what is it, I promise I won't ever think any of that" Alec promised, how could he? He was definitely falling in love with this boy.

"I--- I have Phonophobia its umm fear of sounds, more like few specific sounds. These sounds of Bullets ,cannon balls ,blast and thunderstorms they sacred me and I then have a panic attack" Magnus told Alec looking at him, waiting for him to laugh or tell him how much of a baby he was., But instead Alec smiled sadly.

"Oh Magnus, there is nothing to feel bad" Alec spoke.

"Really?" Magnus asked sarcastically.

"I mean everyone have their fears, I myself have" Alec spoke and Magnus raised his eyes brows.

"Seriously? what are you afraid of?" Magnus asked and Alec rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Umm I am afraid of insects" Alec spoke and Magnus chuckled through his tears.

"Seriously? how do you manage to sleep on grounds then?" Magnus asked.

"Well I got over it" Alec spoke.

"How?" Magnus asked amaze.

"Its just you have to embrace yourself and face it" Alec spoke and Magnus sigh.

"You will get over it, I will help you" Alec assured him and Magnus smiled.

"So, What do you do when you have a panic attack at home or you heard sounds that scares you?" Alec asked.

"Mostly my mom would comfort me, she would sometimes sing to me, or hug me or tell me a story tale. She would just distract me" Magnus answered and Alec nodded.

"Okay, I got it" Alec spoke

"Hopefully" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I am so sorry what you have to go through Magnus, but I will try to make it alright okay?" Alec spoke sincerely and Magnus nodded.

"Come on you should rest, Training is almost over" Alec spoke looking at his watch before standing up and extending his hand for Magnus who immediately took it. They walked together hand in hand towards their tent and this time Magnus didn't pulled his hand from Alec. He was scared, he knew he would have nightmare.

"Alexander can you stay with me?" Magnus asked and Alec smiled nodding, they got in Magnus bed together which was a bit small for both of them but they adjusted squeezing each other closer. Magnus head almost laid on Alec's chest and his arms were wrapped around Magnus who smiled loving this.

"I like this" Magnus spoke sleepily, though his heart beat was fast.

"Me too" Alec whispered running his hand on Magnus hairs, in a little while Magnus fell asleep and Alec kept staring at the boy lying in his arm which was slowly but steadily stealing his heart away.  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay now relax and take deep breath" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded scared as he hold the gun in his hand.

"I know you are scared, but trust me Magnus its going to be okay" Alec assumed him as he went towards his back and held his hand, he slowly lifted the gun along Magnus circling his arms around his waist and pulling him towards his chest until his back touches it. He nuzzles his face on Magnus neck as he leveled his arm along him holding it tightly guiding his finger over the trigger.

Magnus heart neat increased more from closeness between him and Alec then from the fear, He looked at Alec eyes for a moment before looking at their intertwined hands.

It was again night and they were practicing alone, and Magnus was glad about it.

Alec arms draw soothing circles on Magnus waist as his other hand held his firmly over the trigger stopping the shaking of his hands.

"Okay now when I say shot you do it without thinking okay" Alec spoke and Magnus gulped.

"Look at that mark in front of you, that is your aim" Alec spoke pointing at the big black spot.

"Now focus at that, and adjust your hand according to it" Alec spoke and Magnus did starring the mark his hand moving along Alec.

"Now relax, calm your breathing" Alec whispered in his ear, his breaths sending shiver down Magnus spine.

"I got you Magnus, its okay" Alec whispered.

"when you feel like you can shoot, do it" Alec whispered in his ear nuzzling his face on his neck, Magnus bit his lip to contain a moan. He listened to Alec's soothing voice in his ear as he closed his eyes before opening them, he looked deeply at that spot and fired the bullet as Alec spoke in his ear. He flinched a little because of the sound but Alec immediately pulled him towards his chest hugging him as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Magnus immediately calmed down before he looked at Alec still in his arms.

Alec looked at Magnus face before looking at the black spot where Magnus had fired the bullet, it didn't actually hit it but it was so very close which was amazing for the person who shot for the first time.

"Wow!, Magnus you did great" Alec appreciated him and Magnus smiled, he did this. He fired the gun without panicking and all because of Alec.

"I am so proud of you" Alec smiled hugging Magnus who immediately hugged back, pulling apart Magnus looked deeply into Alec's eyes and then to his lips. Slowly but hesitantly he placed his lips over Alec kissing him, Alec was surprised and he stood there shocked not moving his lips.

On realizing what he did Magnus immediately pulled back embarrassed.

"Oh God Alec, I am so sorry I don't know what gotten over me" Magnus apologized.

"Hey Magnus its okay" Alec spoke but Magnus shook his head.

"No it was foolish of me to do, I don't know why I couldn't control myself, you do something to me I can't think straight when I am with you I----" Magnus spoke frantically, upon realizing what Magnus meant Alec cupped his face and kissed him, Magnus eyes widened but then he slowly relaxed and kissed back. Alec circled his arm on Magnus waist pulling him closer as he kissed him before pulling away resting his forehead on Magnus.

"Magnus I wanted this, you do this to me as well" Alec spoke and Magnus eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

"Then why didn't you kissed me back before?" Magnus asked confused.

"I thought you didn't liked me, I thought you did it just like that, I wanted you sine I saw you but I was afraid that you didn't" Alec spoke sincerely and Magnus smiled.

"Alexander you have no idea how badly I want you" Magnus smirked as Alec pull him closer.

"You like me?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded biting his lips, Alec smiled before pecking his lips.

"I like you too" Alec spoke and Magnus Nuzzled his face in the crook of Alec's neck.

"So Magnus will you be my boyfriend?" Alec asked, Magnus eyes widened as he pulled apart looking at Alec, seeing the sincerity in his eyes he blushed.

"I would love that" Magnus spoke and asked hugged him closer.

"So when are we going to say those three magical words?" Magnus asked and Alec chuckled.

"Soon, for now let's stick to boyfriends okay?" Alec winked

"Yeah boyfriends sounds good" Magnus smiled before he captured Alec's lips and both the boys kissed each other.  
.  
.  
.  
Surprisingly days were getting good for Magnus, training was becoming easier for him. Alec had taught him well how to fight and how to defend himself, he was a little weak on firing a bullet but was getting close. Every time they had that session Alec would distract Magnus, sometimes he would kiss Magnus neck making it hard for him to concentrate but he did eventually, Sometimes he would whisper sweet nothing in his ear. He once made Magnus wear headphones which played one of his favorite song to block the sounds and once Alec himself sang a song in Magnus ear. He succeeded in every way. Magnus would fire the gun perfectly without getting scared, sometimes he would flinch a little but Alec would immediately assure him.

Slowly but steadily he was getting over from his fear and at the same time was falling even more in love with Alec, Sometimes Magnus would have nightmare and Alec would immediately comfort him, mostly he slept with Magnus lying in each other arms.

He didn't told anyone about him and Alec but surprisingly Ragnor and Simon figure it out, they were mad with joy and won't let a chance slip from their fingers to tease Magnus.

Alec had of course told Jace, he couldn't help it. It was like in front of Jace he was like a Robot blurting everything out. Jace smirked before hugging Alec feeling proud.

So overall life was good for them.

Currently they both lay there in each other arms outside Magnus tent looking at the starry night above them letting the cold breeze play with their faces and feet. Magnus head was again in his usual place which was obviously Alec's chest and Alec's arms were wrapped around Magnus his hands playing with Magnus soft hairs.

"Honestly who would have thought that the most haunting experience of my life would bring the most amazing person to me" Magnus chuckled.

"They say life is unpredictable" Alec smiled.

"Well I didn't knew you were a philosopher" Magnus joked and Alec rolled his eyes,

"I read Magnus" Alec chuckled making him shake his head smiling.

"Just kidding Alexander" Magnus spoke before he followed his gaze looking up at the sky.

"Its enchanting isn't it?" Alec asked and Magnus smiled.

"Yeah it is" Magnus whispered looking at Alec, honestly he was more enchanted By Alec's beautiful face glowing under the moonlight than he was from the shinning stars.

"It feels so good, lying under the blanket of stars and just to dwell on their beauty" Alec spoke.

"Let me guess, you are a nature loving person" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded.

"Aren't you?" Alec asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, I haven't admire anything so closely" Magnus spoke sincerely.

"Its such a loss, Here look above. Feel the beauty above you. Its addicting. They way they occupy the whole sky shining so brightly. Its like a heaven when you admire their beauty." Alec spoke.

"Just breath in the scent of fresh air and watch them, I guarantee you will love it" Alec suggested and Magnus nodded, He inhaled deeply before starring at the beauty above him, His eyes caught every twinkle of the stars, he saw how they slowly moved. He saw how brightly they shine and he saw how millions of them were illuminating the sky enhancing its beauty. It definitely felt like lying under a blanket of stars and for a while Magnus felt relax, free. Like there was no worry no care in this world.

His skin shivered as he admired them for a while smiling as he let the feeling consume him, the feeling of Alec's hot breaths on his forehead, the feeling of his warmth radiating from his body. The way his hand moved in his hairs, they way cold air swayed around them and they a heaven of stars glow above them. He felt free,he felt light, he felt loved.

"You like it didn't you?" Alec asked smiling when Magnus closed his eyes for a second taking deep breaths smiling. The boy was absolutely beautiful and Alec found himself falling even more for him.

"Yeah, it really is enchanting" Magnus spoke meaning it as he faced Alec who was smiling brightly his face lit and his eyes glowing. Magnus chuckled before cupping his face and kissing him delicately. Alec kissed him back tenderly savoring the feels of his lips on his own, kissing the boy with so much love, so much feels Magnus felt like he would drown in them. Magnus pulled Alec closer shielding himself beneath Alec as he ran his hand on Alec's neck. He pulled apart before looking at Alec, there foreheads touching starring deep in to each other eyes.

Magnus blushed in dark, his heart hammering as he spoke.

"Alexander I want you" Magnus spoke and Alec eyes widened before he look at him lovingly.

"Are you sure Magnus?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

"Yeah, I want only you to be my first and last" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled pecking his lips before he lifted Magnus up in his arms bridal style and took him towards his tent, He gently laid Magnus down before getting over him. He switch of the bulb that was igniting the small tent before he kissed Magnus once again passionately this time and Magnus let Alec took all of him that night because he was sure if he wanted anyone then it was Alexander.  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay Magnus focus for God sakes" Alec spoke for the fifth time blushing furiously. They were practicing again and Magnus made Alec took off his shirt and now was teasing him.

"I am Alexander on your goddamn hot chest" Magnus winked and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Okay that's it I am wearing it back" Alec spoke grabbing his shirt which Magnus immediately snatched.

"Sorry hottie I won't let you" Magnus smirked and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Magnus Please let's practice okay, concentrate" Alec spoke and Magnus smirked.

"Make me" Magnus spoke and Alec chuckled.

"Don't do this Magnus, you don't want to challenge me" Alec warned him and Magnus came closer running his hand on Alec's chest.

"Oh but I do" Magnus smirked, Alec smirked back before kissing Magnus hard on his lips making him fall back getting over him. Magnus moaned kissing back before Alec went towards his neck biting it making Magnus tremble.

"Alexander" Magnus moaned tightening his grip on Alec who smirked licking his neck teasing him. He sensed Magnus shaking aware that he was losing himself. He smirked before he pulled back standing.

"What?" Magnus asked and Alec chuckled.

"Your punishment is that you don't get anything" Alec smirked, Magnus glare at him before rolling his eyes and giving Alec his shirt back who immediately wore it.

Magnus stood up brushing his legs looking at Alec innocently who smiled before pecking his lips.

"Come on lets get over it then we can do whatever you want okay?" Alec spoke and Magnus smirked.

"Whatever I want?" He asked innocently and Alec rolled his eyes blushing before speaking.

"Lets practice shall we?" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded, but before they could start they heard a loud noise from distant, Immediately Alec posture tensed as he looked around trying to find the source. Magnus looked at him worried,

"Alexander what is it?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head.

"I don't know" Alec spoke, the sounds got louder followed by firing of bullets Alec heart leapt as he tried to make sense.

"Were they attacked?" He thought.

Suddenly the door bursted opened and Alec immediately pushed Magnus beside him taking out his gun but to his relief it was Jace, whose face was pale.

"JACE! what the hell is happening?" Alec asked.

"We are attacked, we need to fight. Magnus you need to go back towards the tents all of your friends and fellows are there" Jace spoke and Magnus heart stopped, they were attacked? Alec will fight? What if he dies? Magnus can't leave him alone.

"No I am not leaving Alec"Magnus stated firmly, immediately Alec was by his side cupping his face.

"don't be silly, you aren't that professional. If anything happened to you I won't be able to live" Alec spoke concern In his eyes.

"What If you die? How am I suppose to live?" Magnus spoke tears threatening to fall.

"I won't die, I have fought many battles remember? You have to go Magnus please" Alec begged desperately and Magnus shook his head tears falling.

"Hey I'll come with you, I'll take you there okay and I promise I will be back" Alec assured him before grabbing his hand and dragging him along no matter how much he protested.

"Jace I'll meet you in battlefield" Alec yelled, his grip tightening on Magnus who was trembling slightly. All Alec wanted was to keep Magnus safe, he knew he wasn't prepared to fight a battle. He would die if anything happens to him. In few days Magnus had become such a important part of his life.

After running they were in front of their tents In almost 5 minutes, Magnus immediately recognized Ragnor and Simon sitting there along with so many more biting there lips. They sigh with relief when they saw Magnus.

"Oh Magnus thank god, you are okay" Simon spoke and Ragnor nodded but it didn't mattered all he cared at the moment was Alec.

"Alexander, please don't go" Magnus begged and Alec caressed him face lovingly smiling.

"It's okay Magnus I will be okay" Alec spoke.

"Promise me, promise me you will come back to me" Magnus cried gripping his hands tightly afraid to let go.

"I promise I will" Alec promised, anything to assure Magnus.

"Here take this gun in case you need it" Alec spoke handing him a spare gun which Magnus took brushing his hand with Alec, Alec squeezed his hand tightly and kissed him before pulling away. He looked at Magnus for a second who was crying before he started to run towards the battlefield. He knew Magnus needed them but Jace also did and so many people did, they had to stop them before getting to Magnus and everyone else.

Few minutes later Alec found Jace firing his bullets, it was a chaos. Dead bodies lie here and there, some Alec didn't knew and few he recognized, the ground was covered In blood as they all attack each other mercilessly.

Alec immediately held his gun tightly and started firing to their attackers, he and Jace fighting side by side as usual.

He saw a bullet coming towards him and he immediately dodged concealing himself behind the bushes and aiming the gun towards his attacker, he immediately fired it towards him the bullet piercing his skin as he fell on the ground dead.

Jace and Alec looked around as more of them came, he looked to find Raj, Victor and many of his fellows fighting.

"From where the fuck they are coming?" Jace yelled and Alec shook his head.

"I have no idea" Alec yelled back before firing his gun.

They fought for god knows how long until Alec eye caught a few attackers going towards where there tent was. His heart stopped before he looked at Alec.

"JACE, THEY ARE GOING TOWARDS THE TENTS" Alec yelled and Jace eyes widened.

"OH SHIT" Jace yelled.

"You handle this I'll go there" Alec spoke before running towards the tents not waiting for Jace reply. His feet took him as fast as they could his heart beating and only one name on his tongue. Magnus.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus heart was beating fast as he sat there with Ragnor and Simon waiting for Alec, prayers was coming out of his mouth as his tears fall, Ragnor and Simon was trying to comfort him though Simon himself was scared for Jace.

"Magnus he's going to be okay, he is so good at all this" Ragnor spoke, Magnus didn't said anything.

He cant lose Alec, they just fell In love there was so much for them to do.

As his mouth was praying and his thoughts are stuck on Alec he heard Gasps leaving His friends mouth, he immediately looked up and found many people coming towards them with guns in their hands. He knew they were the one who attacked them and he knew he had to do something. Immediately he stood up and looked towards his fellows.

"Run, immediately start running I'll try to stop them" Magnus spoke and they look at him as if he was insane.

"RUN" Magnus yelled and they all immediately started running away to god knows where except Simon and Ragnor.

"We are not leaving you alone" they spoke and Magnus shook his head.

"We don't have time for this, go beside you can't do anything only I have a gun" Magnus spoke and they opened their mouth to say something but Magnus interrupted.

"Run right now please" He begged and They hesitantly took step back.

"You better come back Magnus bane" He heard Simon yell before they started running leaving Magnus, he sigh before looking at them gun tightly in his hand. When In view he immediately started shooting the bullets hitting them on various parts, as they fall turn by turn on the ground. Magnus smiled before he fired again.

It was until 6th or 7th came, Magnus pulled the trigger but it only clicked, his heart stopped as he realized what happened.

There was no bullet left.

He was going to die, he realized but at least his friends got away. As he thought about them he heard a sound and seconds later felt pain in his chest, his eyes widened as he realized he was shot in his chest. He winced in pain looking up just as Alec came, his face paled as he look at Magnus.

Magnus smiled sadly before he felt another bullet hitting him. He then saw Alec raising his gun and shooting the man who was in front of him in his head and he fell down. Magnus legs buckled as well as he himself fell down his breath coming in short pack, his vision blurred.

"MAGNUS!" He heard Alec screaming his name and second later the boy was in front of his eyes, his face pale, his eyes red with tears falling. His hands trembling as he cradled Magnus closed to his chest sobbing.

"Oh God Magnus please don't die" Alec cried and Magnus whimpered in pain smiling sadly, he slowly lifted his hand towards Alec face and caress his cheekbones who immediately leaned on his hand.

"I'm sorry Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec shook his head.

"No Magnus, I just found you, we just fell in love there is so much we had to do together, to feel to explore don't die please don't leave me I can't live without you" Alec cried hugging him closer.

"I know Alexander, I wish I could stay. But you will be okay, you survived before" Magnus gasped.

"No, that was different I didn't loved them the way I do you. Magnus I---I love you" Alec confessed crying.

"So you said those three words, huh Alexander I love you too forever" Magnus whispered his eyes closing, he felt Alec shaking him begging him to stay alive, to open his eyes but he couldn't, The pain was too much and soon he felt himself giving up as his eyes closed and he took one last breath.

Alec's body crumbled as he saw Magnus taking his last breath before he fell limp, he hugged him closer sobbing kissing his forehead as he sat there for god knows how long before he realized the battle was still going. He immediately lifted Magnus body in his arms before placing him gently in his tent kissing his forehead which was cold.

"I'll come back for you I promise" Alec whispered before he took his gun and ran for Jace, immediately he asked what happened and Alec told him how Magnus saved the others. Jace smiled at him sympathetically before they begin to fought, Alec wasn't In it anymore, how could he? he just lost the love of his life.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing, he was crumbling Jace kept yelling at him to concentrate but it was so hard. Composing himself he tried to fight back the way he use to and Jace appreciated him. He then suddenly saw A man pointing his gun at Jace, just as he fired he immediately pushed Jace down taking his bulled which went close to his heart, Alec whimpered before falling down.

"ALEC NO" Jace yelled before shooting the man and running towards him.

"Alec don't you dare die on me" Jace yelled tears falling, Alec shook his head.

"Jace, Magnus take me to him please" Alec spoke and Jace nodded before lifting Alec and running towards Alec's tent where his lover laid peacefully, he shushed Alec every time he whimpered and in few minutes he was standing inside his tent placing Alec beside Magnus as he said.

"Alec brother please don't leave me" Jace begged.

"It's alright Jace, I am happy I didn't wanted the world without Magnus. And your life is precious" Alec smiled

"Alec--"

"Jace thank you for everything you did for me" Alec whispered and Jace kissed his head before standing up knowing Alec needed to be alone with Magnus.

"Jace, take care of Simon okay?" Alec whispered and Jace smiled, he hasn't told Alec but who was he kidding the boy knows Jace more than Jace himself did.

"I will, I love you Alec" Jace spoke.

"I love you too" Alec whispered and Jace smiled before moving out side, Alec smiled hugging Magnus body closer.

"I'm coming Magnus, I'm coming for you" Alec whispered smiling through tears as he closed his eyes waiting for death, he wasn't scared instead he was happy. Call him selfish but he didn't need the world without Magnus.

Holding him closer Alec finally took his last breath smiling brightly.  
.  
.  
.  
Their funeral was beautiful with the most pleasing weather ever their Families, friends and officers were there paying tribute. Jace ,Simon and Ragnor gave a speech as the two love birds departed from the world.

Though they didn't had their happy life together but they had their ending together.


End file.
